In Which Blaine Reads Kurt's Bucket List
by lellathellama
Summary: Blaine finds Kurt's bucket list on his phone and is... surprised by what he reads. Bring a dentist.


"Hold on, I just have to fix my hair and then we can go. You can play with my phone or something while you wait."

Blaine looked up from his position on Kurt's bed and nodded, smiling slightly. "Roger that, Captain. Over and out." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's phone from the nightstand where it was resting. He was preparing to play Fruit Ninjas (his favourite game; he currently holds the high score) when he remembered something. Checking the bathroom door to ensure Kurt wasn't coming out any time soon, he quickly scrolled to the 'Notes' section of the phone. It wasn't snooping if Kurt told him about it, right? They were all things he would find out anyway! Blaine nodded at his own logic at clicked on the icon, before scrolling to the note entitled 'Kurt's Bucket List'. He tapped the screen and began to read.

_Number 1: Take Blaine shopping._

_Number 2: Teach Finn the difference between 'your' and 'you're'_

_Number 3: Eliminate slang and bad grammar from all forms of communication._

On and on they went, ranging from silly to heart-warming, some making Blaine laugh, and some making him so proud to call Kurt _his. _He read through each one, thankful that Kurt decided to take extra long to do his hair today. When he reached the end of the list, Blaine almost dropped the phone.

_Number 124: Get married to Blaine in a beautiful garden wedding (which I plan, of course)_

_Number 125: Start a family._

Blaine couldn't breathe. Tears began welling in his eyes. Kurt wanted to _marry him. Start a life with him. _Blaine had always figured, no, he _knew_ they'd end up that way anyway, but seeing it written down like that, so solid and promising, meant everything. Seeing that Kurt wanted all those things too. With _him. _It all became too much, and the first tears began to fall. At that moment, he heard the click of a door being opened. He scrubbed his eyes with lightning speed and whipped around, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Kurt walked in the room, a huge smile in place.

"Alright, Kurt Hummel is looking fabulous and ready to g- Blaine, are you alright?" The smile immediately fell, and he ran over to where Blaine was on the bed. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears off Blaine's cheeks as his mind scrambled, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. His eyes fell on his phone, which was open to his bucket list. _Oh no. _Kurt picked up the phone quickly, and he stared at it, speechless. "What are you doing with this?" he squeaked, the blood draining from his face as he saw what must've made Blaine break down like that. _He didn't want the same things. _

"Kurt I-I didn't mean to s-snoop I'm sorry it was just you told me that you had a bucket list and I was curious I just wanted to know what you planned to do and I made such a mess-" Blaine was rambling, not really aware of what he was saying, but frightened by the look on Kurt's face. So emotionless.

"No, it's okay," Kurt spoke, not really focused. He sounded distant, and he refused to make eye contact with Blaine. It worried him.

"Kurt, please, talk to me," he pleaded. Kurt finally looked up, and Blaine was shocked to see the deadened look in Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine… I'm sorry. I got ahead of myself, and I thought that we would make it that far. I guess you don't want these things, I didn't mean to scare you. No one ever accomplishes everything on their bucket lists, right? They were just… thoughts. I'm sorry," Kurt apologized again, looking down. Blaine couldn't believe it. Kurt thought he _didn't want to marry him. _He couldn't help it. He laughed. Kurt looked back at him, anger starting to darken his features. "I understand that you don't want these things, but that doesn't mean you get to _laugh at me_ for wanting the-" he was abruptly cut off by Blaine's lips crashing against his own, passionate and loving and causing the tips of Kurt's fingers to tingle. Wait, what was going on?

"You. Are. Insane," Blaine laughed, punctuating each word with a kiss. "Kurt, _of course _I want all these things with you. I've dreamt about all these things for months, how could you even think otherwise? Of course I want to marry you. Live with you. Spend my life with you. These are_happy tears. _I didn't know you wanted these things too." Blaine finished his speech, tears in his eyes again, a sweet smile gracing his features. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Y-you do?" he stuttered, in shock. Blaine laughed, a tingling sound that warmed Kurt's insides.

"Of _course _I do, silly," Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's, gentle and reassuring, before pulling back and smiling. "I want it all. I want it with you."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Blaine wanted to be with him forever. His eyes started to water and he brought his hand to his mouth. Blaine smiled, and pulled Kurt so they were laying on their sides, facing each other. Their noses were centimeters apart. "I promise I'll do this better in the future, when we're both ready, with rings and a fancy dinner and expensive wine, but I just want to know now," Blaine spoke, taking Kurt's hands in his own. "Kurt Hummel, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Someday, in 5, 10, 100 years, however long it takes, will you marry me?"

Kurt began to shed silent tears."Yes," Kurt replied, his smile bigger than Blaine could ever remember. It warmed him right to the core. His face was brighter than any star Blaine had ever seen. He looked absolutely beautiful.

It hit Blaine then, that when that day came, he could wake up every morning to this, the angel in front of him. They would fight, they would have issues, they wouldn't be perfect, but Blaine knew right then that he would do whatever it took to be the reason for that smile, every day. He knew it. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt, who responded immediately. It was a slow, gentle kiss, and it was everything Blaine had ever wanted.

It was all Kurt.


End file.
